


Eriko's Lessons

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Afterschool sex, F/M, Implied Relationships, Multi, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Eriko “Elly” Kirishima has a crush on Naoya Toudou, but finds herself to embarrassed to confess to him. Looking to her friend for help, she consults Yuka Ayase, who thinks… too far ahead. Roping in (quite literally) Nanjo, Ayase makes Eriko take her first steps in pleasing a man.





	Eriko's Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A trade fic (I hope, I still have nothing from them) for a friend!  
> My friend was reading up on Persona 1 stuff, and started liking Ayase a lot, so they asked me to write some with her. I agreed on the condition I also get to write Eriko, who was the original Persona's best girl.  
> This fic was loosely inspired by the doujin "Sperma," but the main difference here was that this fic focuses MUCH more on Ayase being a lewd girl, while the doujin has taste and zooms in on Elly. Jokes aside, this fic was a long time coming, because who else would write smut of the Persona 1 girls?  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Ayase, I’m not so sure about this…”

Eriko was already starting to regret her decision to consult Yuka Ayase about things.

Their school life was coming to a close, and graduation was merely weeks away at this point. Eriko knew, if she hadn’t come clean soon, Naoya would leave, and she would never be able to confess to him. 

Unfortunately, Eriko had very few close friends of her gender. Or at least, few she had trusted with the handling of the subject. Maki was already rather close to Naoya, though it seems that her romantic interest in Naoya was starting to pass. Regardless, Eriko didn’t find it comfortable (or sensitive) to ask her about confessing to the young man with the earring. Yukino was far more straight-forward, and Eriko was able to talk to her about her with many things. When it came to romantic situations though, Yukino made it clear that she wasn’t very confident or experienced with that.

That left Yuka as one of the few she could confide with. When she managed to get her alone, Eriko gave her the story, and asked if she could ask for any help. The pigtailed girl’s eyes lit up, and she told her to wait there for her to come back.

Of course, when Ayase came back, she was dragging their classmate, Kei Nanjo, who was tied up and gagged by a cloth, by the collar. Eriko blushed furiously as she watched how Nanjo struggled in his restraints, and it hit her that maybe Yukino or Maki would have been good enough to talk about things.

“Ayase, um, not to be too blunt, but…” pointing at Nanjo, still writhing on the floor, Eriko noted, “I don’t think tying up Nanjo-san will help with this.”

“What are you talking about?” Yuka asked, ignoring the embarrassment the other two had. “You’re going to need a guy to practice on, Kirishima.”

“P-practice?”

Nanjo said something, but he was still gagged, and all that came from him were muffled sounds. Eriko gathered he was just echoing her confusion. She would have to take note to apologize for this later.

Yuka picked up the bound man and placed him on a desk. Turning to Eriko, she looked at classmate with a smirk.

“C’mon Kirishima, you want to be with Naoya-kun, right? Well, don’t you think you ought to know how to please your man?”

Eriko turned beat red.  _ Oh dear. She misunderstood. She  _ **_greatly_ ** _ misunderstood. _

“AYASE, YOU IDIOT!” Eriko yelled, loud enough that even Nanjo winced at her volume. “I want to confess to Naoya-kun, not sleep with him!”

“Well yeah,” Yuka said with a calm expression on her face. “But you already have that in you, Kirishima.”

That statement took Eriko by surprise. “Y-you really think so?”

“Of course!” Yuka replied with a bright, genuine smile on her face. “Kirishima, you’re smart, you’re beautiful, you’re sweet, and you’re a girl who knows how to handle herself when the going gets tough. You’re the complete package! There’s no way Naoya-kun would say no to you!”

“Ayase…” Eriko was tearing up at her words. That was probably the nicest thing she had said to anyone in a while, though she’d never admit it.

“But, if we’re being honest…” Yuka cut in, “I’m a bit worried about how you’ll be when the time comes to get  _ him _ to cum. You’re a bit… naive? You’re only going to get so far if you don’t know how to get him off.”

“Th-then, you brought Nanjo-san…” Eriko started, blood rushing to her face even moreso as the dots connected in her mind.

“Yep! He’s going to be our test subject for you!”

Nanjo started moving even more, trying desperately to make a mad dash for the door before falling flat on his face. As he tried crawling towards the door, Yuka quickly reached him and took off the gag in his mouth.

“You know Nanjo, most guys would be jumping for the chance to be worked on by pretty high school girls.”

“Maybe so,” Nanjo barked back, “but most high school girls aren’t tramps - no offense, Kirishima - who tie up and kidnap others to make others screw!”

“I’m sorry, Nanjo-san,” Eriko said, trying to cover the redness in her face. “I had no idea she’d do this! I just asked for help about Naoya-kun!”

Nanjo sighed. “Kirishima, listen. I may not be the most romantically inclined, but as much as I  _ loathe _ to admit it, I actually agree with Ayase about you not needing much help with that.” Ayase gave him a kick for the comment, but Nanjo continued. “Naoya is a good, and above all, empathetic man. He’ll accept your feelings more than gladly enough.”

“See?” Yuka interrupted. “Even this stiff-headed rich boy knows you’ve got it down!”

“And this ‘stiff-headed’ rich boy is pissed I’m still here and tied up!”

“Do you want me to put the gag back on?”

Nanjo growled, but remained silent. Yuka smirked.

“Good. So anyway, as I was saying...”

Yuka pulled down Nanjo’s pants, followed quickly by his boxers. Eriko looked away as much as she could, but a part of her couldn’t help but want to nab a peek.

Eriko had been a rather formally educated girl, but she had the same curiosity that other girls her age would have. She had seen pornography before, even the uncensored variety from America (though she also used it as a bit of practice for her own English speaking skills, she’d always excuse herself). As she caught a glimpse of Nanjo’s manhood, Eriko was surprised to see he was as large as he was. She had figured porn stars had exaggerated lengths, but Nanjo compared rather well, all things considered. Not comically large, of course, but his penis wasn’t small either. Especially as it was growing steadily with how Yuka was exposing him.

Yuka tsked as she pulled down his pants. “My oh my, Nanjo, you never told me you were packing as much heat in your pants as you do in a fight~” She looked towards Eriko, hiding her face behind her hands. “Kirishima, you  _ sure _ you don’t want to practice a bit with Nanjo?”

Slowly spreading her fingers apart to give herself more of a view, Eriko couldn’t deny she was at least a  _ bit _ curious about it. Her mind rushed through the options, but in the end, she couldn’t help but keep looking at the big dick that was getting harder by the second, with how Yuka was teasing the heir to the Nanjo Group. She wasn’t sure where the thought had entered her mind, if it was her own lust talking or insanity, or peer pressure from Yuka, but she eventually came to the conclusion she knew Yuka would like to hear.

“M-maybe I can help a bit…” she whimpered, legs trembling as she said it. Nanjo’s eyes opened, but he was quickly blindfolded by Ayase using the cloth that was gagging him earlier. Yuka smiled.

“ _ That’s the spirit, Kirishima _ . Don’t worry, Naoya-kun doesn’t need to know...”

“On one exception.” Yuka raised her eyebrow, but listened. “I’ll help him get off, but… I won’t let him have sex with me. I want to save that for Naoya-kun.”

“Awww, how romantic. Isn’t that sweet of her, Nanjo? She wants her first time to be with Naoya-kun!” Though she said it with a playful tone, she meant it; deep down, she thought it was rather romantic that Eriko intended to share her virginity with Naoya. Nanjo however, was struggling.

“Eriko-san, are you  _ sure _ you want to do this? Even if there’s no penetration-” he started, but found himself silenced by Yuka, who grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. Pulling apart, their tongues left a strand of saliva connecting the two.

“Let us girls do what we want, Nanjo,” Yuka told him, pinching his cheeks between her hand. “Besides, you’re going to be the lucky boy here to have Eriko-chan’s first experience. Doesn’t that mean your her  _ number one _ ?”

Nanjo’s dick got harder than ever, eagerly waiting to be pleased now. Yuka started unbuttoning his shirt as Eriko crept on over, biting her lip as she saw Ayase strip down their classmate.  _ Am I really doing this? _ Eriko thought.  _ Even if I’m not actually letting him in me… what would Naoya-kun think of this? And wouldn’t Nanjo-san tell him about this? _

Regardless, soon she was on her knees, Nanjo’s penis standing tall and proud before her. She looked at Yuka, who was feeling up Nanjo’s chest, now exposed to the girls.

“What’s wrong, Eriko-chan?” she asked, with a teasing tone of voice. “Aren’t you sure what to do next?”

“W-well, it’s just that…” Eriko started, before blushing more.

“Aw, still shy, Eriko-chan?” Yuka looked at her with a condescending look, almost as if she was disappointed. “If you can’t even touch his cock, how else are you going to get Naoya-kun off? Are you too elegant to touch such a fine piece of meat like this?” Yuka moved her hand to present Nanjo’s penis, almost like presenting a prize in a game show.

Eriko gulped. She hated to admit it, but Yuka’s teasing was prone to getting under her skin easily, and as embarrassing as it was, she was willing to prove her wrong. Quickly, she took hold of Nanjo’s dick, big enough that at full length it was only about half-covered by her hand.

“Th-there! I’m touching him! H-happy?” she stuttered, looking at Yuka, expecting to see the blonde-died ditz to be shocked.

“K-Kirishima… too… tight…!” Nanjo grunted out, making Ayase snicker.

“Ah, sorry, Nanjo-san!” she said, loosening her grip on his manhood. Sighing, Nanjo relaxed as he felt the pressure loosen up.

“Wow, nice job, Eriko-chan,” Yuka butt in, her hand now straying under her skirt, leaving little to Eriko’s imagination about what she was doing. “You grabbed him so hard he almost choked!”

Eriko pouted. She already took one step. She had taken a hold of Nanjo’s cock, and now she had to follow through. Unladylike, she muttered a word under her breath, in English, as she had seen in the porn videos she was playing in her head to guide her through her current course of actions.

_ “Bitch.” _

It felt so unladylike saying it, but she had felt so liberated saying it, she had to admit. Regardless, it flew over Yuka’s head, as she was too busy stealing kisses from Nanjo and rubbing herself beneath her skirt.

Eriko made the first movement, letting her hand go up his length. As it slid upwards, Eriko felt his manhood throbbing in her hand. Nanjo whimpered as she let her hand fall back down, going from the tip of his dick to the base. Taking it as a sign she wasn’t doing it too wrong, she kept it up, slowly forming a rhythm of pumping his dick.

Yuka looked to her classmate as she jerked off her first penis. Breaking her kiss with Nanjo, she looked to Eriko, still tending to Nanjo’s length with her hand.

“You seem to be learning quick, Eriko-chan. As expected of one of our model students~” she teased. “Or maybe you’re more experienced with this then you let on?”

Eriko tried her best to ignore Yuka’s words, focusing solely on the penis. She was trying so hard to focus she even tried to imagine it was Naoya’s penis instead, hoping it’d encourage her to get him off better. She was finding it difficult to focus on that, though. It was Nanjo’s dick, and there was no way for her to see it as anything else. Regardless, she hastened her pace.  _ The faster I finish, the better _ , she thought.

As Eriko got faster, so did Nanjo’s breathing. Yuka looked down, noticing Nanjo was struggling to hold it in.

“Oh my, he looks like he’s close. You’re pretty skilled, imagine how Naoya-kun will be when you hook up with him.”

Eriko blushed and bit her lips. Now that Yuka was giving her full attention, she felt innately driven to prove herself, even if she lost her dignity in the process. Pumping on Nanjo’s length faster than ever, she winced as she felt Nanjo burst his load, uncontrollably cumming as Eriko stroked his member through his orgasm.

Eriko let go of his dick and looked to her hand. It was now painted in his semen, dripping below onto the floor. It had hit her harder than it should have:  _ she had stroked Nanjo’s penis to the point he came _ . She couldn’t ignore the immense feeling of guilt she had. Even if she hadn’t lost her virginity fully, she was no longer innocent and pure for Naoya. How would she be able to confess to him, now that she had jerked off his friend?

Eriko was interrupted again as Yuka grabbed her hand and started licking up his cum.

“Ayase! Stop that!” she said. “That’s gross!”

“Or what, Eriko-chan? You’re going to let this leave a mess for everyone to find?” She continued to lick up the dripping seed off of the girl’s hand, her tongue lapping every drop she could. “You know, you should be doing this yourself.”

Soon, Eriko’s hand was left free of Nanjo’s cum, but soiled with Yuka’s saliva. Pulling her hand back as soon as she could, she got up and faced the door.

“I can’t do this anymore, Ayase! I made him cum, and that’s that! Happy now?” she asked.

“Sure, whatever. I’ve had my fun with you.” Looking at Nanjo’s dick, she licked her lips. “I’m going to handle the rest.” Yuka took off Nanjo’s blindfold before starting to strip, bending over and making a point to show her body off to him as much as she could. As she bent down, sliding off her panties, Nanjo caught sight of her pussy and got hard again. Yuka looked at Eriko, still looking away in shame. “You’re free to stay and watch, if you want to.”

“What do you take me for, some kind of pervert?” Eriko said, turning her head slightly but still not looking at either of them in the face. “I… I already said I don’t want any more!”

“Actually, you said you can’t do this anymore. But why not stay and make some mental notes?”

Eriko stood there, staring at the wall. She felt filthy. Humiliated. She felt like a fool for getting herself in this situation. Yet she couldn’t deny a part of her had wanted to stay and watch too. It wasn’t every day a friend invited you personally to watch her have sex. It was like her own live porn show… right?

She turned around and saw Yuka was now naked and on top of Nanjo, sliding her sex on his manhood. Yuka was clearly teasing Nanjo with her body, her breasts mere centimeters away from his face, and her pussy just about ready to allow him in. She was still looking at Eriko, though, who had finally caved.

“Good girl, Eriko-chan,” she said patronizingly. “Now enjoy the show, and feel free to join in whenever!”

Yuka let a hand take hold of Nanjo’s penis, making him shudder. She slowly guided it into her pussy, making the man groan in pleasure. As it slid inside, Eriko’s hand slowly started dipping under her skirt as well.

Yuka moved her hips, hypnotically shaking them from side to side. Soon, she changed the movement, her waist moving in a circular pattern. She rose up slightly, revealing as much of Nanjo’s length as she could while keeping him inside her pussy, before falling back down on him.

Nanjo groaned, still tied and at Yuka’s mercy, before bucking his hips back into her. His attention was split between the two girls, each doing different things. As Yuka was riding him,  _ fucking _ him, Nanjo could see Eriko was touching herself. Her hand was already moving slightly under her skirt, and her other was clearly fondling herself under her shirt.

Eriko felt embarrassed, but it felt so hot. It felt so  _ right _ . She couldn’t ignore the inner fire in her that craved to see it, that wanted to see more, to feel that pleasure. As she let her finger slide up and down her slit, she let her other hand grab her breast. Beneath her bra, she let a finger slip in and start to tease her nipple as she enjoyed the show. Yet for the indecency of it all, as perverted as she was, her mind was drifting to other thoughts. The thoughts of Naoya, of him having his way with her, of riding his dick like Yuka was with Nanjo now.

“Oh my, having fun, Eriko?” Yuka asked, looking back as she bounced on Nanjo’s lap. “Yeah, I know it’s hot watching, why do you think there’s so much porn out there?” She leaned forward, smothering Nanjo with her tits, and grabbed them as she smirked. Nanjo started suckling on them, just as she had anticipated, and moved his hips more desperately into her.

Slowly, Eriko’s eyes closed, letting leaving the sight of her classmates fucking as she let her mind paint an even more pleasurable sight. Closing her eyes, she let her mind take her to a day where it was Naoya with her, his hands on her sides, feeling her every curve, and making love to her, worshipping her body, in a way that almost felt too perfect. She started whimpering his name softly, with her peers hearing it mixed with their moans.

“Aw, look at that,” Yuka noted as she rode Nanjo. “Eriko-chan’s fantasizing about him. Isn’t that sweet, Nanjo-kun?”

Nanjo stopped sucking her tits to look up at her. “Let her do as she wants, Ayase. You’ve already pushed her more than she was comfortable today.”

“Oh, I know, but it was  _ fun _ , wasn’t it? Admit it, you liked the way she jerked you off.”

“Our sexual satisfaction doesn’t justify you pushing her out of her comfort zone, and you know it.”

Yuka simply rolled her eyes. As she heard Eriko’s cries, Yuka moved her hips faster, having their friend’s moans encourage them to fuck more and harder. Nanjo’s tongue rolled over her nipple as he sucked on her breasts, making pleased moans come from Yuka.

“F-fuck…” Nanjo groaned out briefly. “I’m going to cum soon, Ayase…”

“Do it, Nanjo. Cum in me, you perv,” she egged him on. She wanted it so bad, she wanted to feel his warm seed fill her pussy up. She was safe, she was on the pill, and it made her feel  _ so good _ to have a man blow their load in her pussy. “Fucking cum in me, damn it!”

Nanjo bucked his hips as fast as he could, thrusting as fast as he could into her cunt. Yuka moaned as he fucked her harder, revelling in the pleasure of his hard cock slamming into her.

“God, fuck yes, Nanjo!” She cried, leaning on him as their hips smashed into each others’. “You’re so fucking good, I want you to cum in me!”

“A-Ayase…!”

“Cum… cum! You’re number 1!” she cheered him on.

With a last, violent slam into her, Nanjo came, sperm jetting out from his cock and into Yuka’s pussy. Yuka moaned out loudly, her tongue sticking out as she felt his seed fill her up, making her cum as well. She breathed slowly, letting her chest heave up and down as she road out her orgasm. Rising up, she let Nanjo’s cock fall out of her pussy, now flaccid after his ejaculation. Nanjo himself was still panting, breathing much more heavily, as he lay still tied up and unable to move his arms.

The duo looked over to Eriko, still fingering herself. Eyes still shut, they could hear her calling out for Naoya now that the two had finished fucking.

“N-Naoya-kun! Please, more!” she cried out. “Naoya-kun! I… I love you! Naoyaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Eriko found herself finally cumming, feeling the most intense orgasm she ever felt. She had fantasized having sex with him before, but now it felt better than ever.

Her eyelids slowly fluttering open, Eriko took deep breaths when she finished cumming. She saw a used-up Nanjo and a smirking Yuka looking at her.

“Had fun there, didn’t you Eriko-chan?” Yuka teased. Eriko felt her face flush as she returned to reality, but still felt embarrassed. She expected Yuka to laugh at her, but instead, she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Just tell him, you idiot.”

Eriko was a bit surprised to see how frank Yuka was, but she could sense she was being sincere. Nodding, Eriko cleaned herself up to the best of her ability and left the door.

Yuka sighed. “Jeez, took her long enough to get the message. You think she’ll actually let him know?”

Nanjo merely shook his head. “Like I know. You did push her into this kind of situation, I’m not sure she’ll be ready just yet after what we just did.”

“Oh c’mon, Nanjo, you know she needed  _ something  _ to get her to make a move on him.”

“You pressured her into giving me a handjob, Ayase. She’s likely a wreck.”

Yuka sighed again. “Jeez, always like that, are you? Well…” she looked back at Nanjo and smirked. Bending back down on top of him, she licked her lips. “At least I’m going to wreck  _ you _ now. Ready for more?”


End file.
